


A Little Too Casual

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [97]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Rodney walked into his room after a long and exhausting day of work to find John Sheppard laying on the bed, naked as the day he was born.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/768204.html?thread=100647884#t100647884) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).
> 
> This is a little crack-y, sorry lol

Rodney walked into his room after a long and exhausting day of work to find John Sheppard laying on the bed, naked as the day he was born, no shame at all on his face at being so undressed; just as well, because as soon as Rodney saw him, he turned red enough for the both of them.

“What the hell are you doing?” Rodney shouted, and he was a little ashamed of the way his voice broke and stumbled over the words, just as he stumbled his way to stand by the bed, eyes wide and a little crazed as he tried to figure out where to look.

John stood from the bed with a short bark of laughter and pulled a very surprised Rodney into a steaming hot kiss, only pulling away long enough to whisper into his ear, “It’s casual Saturday,” before returning to the kissing, which Rodney was quite happy enough to do, screw the reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
